1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a toothed-rack, power-assisted steering, in particular for motor vehicles. A pinion is rotatably seated in a steering housing of such power-assisted steering. A toothed rack is guided, axially displaceable, in the steering housing. A servo motor, whose piston rod is drivingly connected with the toothed rack, is used for the power assist. A control device for controlling the pressure medium to and from the servo motor can be adjusted as a function of a movement of the pinion. The two work chambers of the servo motor are connected with the control device via two work lines, which are connected to a cylinder of the servo motor and to the control device by means of connecting elements and which are maintained on the connecting elements by fastening elements, the same as the pressure line from a servo pump and a return line leading to a reservoir.
In accordance with the invention, the lines are fastened on the connecting elements of the servo motor by means of fastening clasps under prestress. The fastening clasps have at least one elastic clamping member which engages an undercut at the free end of the connecting element. In order to prevent easy loosening or too easy disassembly, the fastening clasp has at least one resilient extension which encloses the connecting element and in this way maintains the fastening clasp in a locked manner on the fastening element after assembly.